Fate Guided by The Light of The North Star
by Roland Azuri
Summary: A Sonic, Naruto, Fist of The North Star fusion story based on a character of my own design, Shiro The Hedgehog.
1. A Child's Tragic Past

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Sonic, Naruto or Fist of the North Star official characters this story is based upon a fusion of all three story lines into one character that I do own all rights and privlages too... Shiro The Hedgehog (AKA: Kenshiro Kasumi) **_

**"Fate Guided by the Light of the North Star"**

**Chapter 1: A Child's Tragic Past**

For as long as Shiro could remember, his life was all a blurr. Shiro wandered the plains of the Land of Fire for many years trying to remember some glimmer of who he really is. Shiro had contracted amnesia in his youth and forgotten even his real name. He couldn't remember his family or his life before becoming a wanderer just a single name Sonic and even that he was unsure of. Kenshiro Kasumi, a name he had taken from one of his former masters, wasn't human in fact humans were a rare thing in this world. Earth has ceased to exist ages ago due to wars and calmities instead hybrid intelligent animals were becoming more dominant in the world, they were called Anthromorphs. Shiro was a hedgehog, a very common species of anthromorph but still he had no regrets of his heritage. He wasnt very tall by human standards standing roughly four foot six inches tall, he was covered in messy and desheveled quills that were long and dark blue, his eyes a bright reddish amber color. His arms, muzzle and stomach were a tan color, on his hands he wore grey fingered gloves. His feet quite large bore grey ninja to (Ninja footwear) that had retactable claws to allow him to climb and hang on virtually any surface.

He also wore a long overcoat which was weighted for training purposes though not many people trained in this "old" style anymore. On his arms he bore two tattoos, on his right arm was the shape of a leaf identical to the symbol on the odd belt he wears, on the letf arm was a strange symbol that was unknown to most of the population. His belt was a ninja forehead protector called a hitae ite bearing the same symbol on his right arm. He had the look of a battle hardened kiler but in nature didn't seem overly agressive. His walk spoke volumes of cockyness which said clearly he was good at what he did. Shiro carried only one type of weapon with him which consisted of three daggers called kunai he hid in his overcoat, the smell of blood around him was still very strong to those who were unfortunate enough to recognize it. From what he could remember about his past he was certain, that it was his destiny to learn the ways of the warrior and find out the secrets he so long ago forgotten. It is here we meet him sitting by the fire of his camp deep in thought.

Smoke filled the air as the dark blue hedgehog known by the name Shiro sat idley in thought. His amber eyes shut tightly as some ghost from his tragic past haunted him nightly. His fist clenched and teeth bared his brow saturated by salty perspiration. Finally his eyes shot open like a jack in the box wound too tightly. Without warning he launched a kunai from his jacket into the dead silence of his surroundings, with a dull thud and a low groan it was appearent his target was no longer a threat.

Walking over to where his dagger nailed his would be killer to a tree through his throat Shiro's thoughts continued.

'Why can't I remember... why is it this happened to me' Shiro thought as he removed the kunai and cleaned the glistening blood off of it.

'Was I suppose to be this way, was I supposed to have such pain' he continued in his thoughts as if nothing in the last five minutes transpired.

Shiro was a trained assassin, schooled by some of the ages best ninja Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. These two names had their place in history but they weren't the ones who wrote them there, they were the decendants of the original Sasuke and Neji. Shiro sat by his fire yet again while his eyes closed for a long nights dreams. As soon as he drifted off his brain released his memories playing them back like a video recording of a vacation that went horribly wrong. Tossing and turning in his sleep Shiro dreamt of how he got to this point in time.

Somewhere deep in his mind:

A young dark blue anthromorph hedgehog child wakes up amidst a pile of rubble. The refuse contained bits of bamboo straw and mortar a stone foundation was sparsely seen but shone evidence that a house once stood amongst where the rubble is now. He stood up, his ears still rang a high pitched squeal evident of head trauma.

"Where am I" the young hedgehog pondered of the empty area.

'Who am I' rang a thought in the little hedgehog's brain.

He climbed over the rubble and got too freedom, deciding it wasn't safe to stay there he walked away holding his head as a trickle of blood ran down his cheek. a few feet from the destruction still stood a sign it read:

**Okinawa Orphanage**

**1395 Mill Road**

The rest of the sign was illegible. The youth walked on down the road into the crystal desert of the North. The desert was named for the large crystaline structures darting towards the sky from the ground. but this land was once a vastly populated area in Japan. Wandering was becoming second nature to the youngster as he learned easily to take shelter during the day and travel at night, follow the sun and all that jazz. Problem was there was no food in the desert and in as much he was starting to starve.

'This is the end... I cant go on any further' he thought as he collapsed quickly to the ground as famine took his strength.

The boy laid there ready to accept death, ready to take what who knows how long ago he so amazingly escaped. The sun began to rise and dawn drew near, the young hedgehog's life began to fadeand the icey cold breath of death was chilling his neck. It was then he met someone who would change his life forever.

Author's note: All signs and notes would ofcourse be written in japanese kanji and katakana but for ease of writing and reading it will all be written in english. Chapter 2: Master of the Hokuto Shinken Ryu coming soon.


	2. Master of the Hokuto Shinken Ryu

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Sonic, Naruto or Fist of the North Star official characters this story is based upon a fusion of all three story lines into one character that I do own all rights and privlages too... Shiro The Hedgehog (AKA: Kenshiro Kasumi) **_

**"Fate Guided by the Light of the North Star"**

**Chapter 2: Master of the Hokuto Shinken Ryu**

As Shiro laid in wait for his inevitable demise a shadow of an overlander, a term the anthromorphs used to describe humans, appeared on the horizon. A tall man standing much taller than most cactai with broad shoulders and muscles that seemed to have their own muscles. The overlander had a swagger or strut to his step and from the way he paced himself he looked experianced in crossing the desert. His stride spoke volumes about his confidence and his sheer size answered why.

'Am I dreaming' Shiro pondered himself as the man drew closer.

The man got within visual range to Shiro and stopped in his tracks, he had dark brown eyes and short well kept black hair. Up close the man seemed even larger especially to an anthromorph hedgehog. Shiro only stood two feet tall while this man appeared as a skyscraper, Shiro was instantly intimidated.

"Fear not young hedgehog I wont harm you" the man said after the awkward silence.

"W-Who are y-you" Shiro replied with a fearful studder to his voice.

"My name is Kenshiro Kasumi sixty fourth heir to the Hokotu Shinken Ryu" Kenshiro said, "what is your name little one" he questioned.

"My name is... well thats the problem I dont know" Shiro said a little calmer than before.

"Well young Hedge-Kun we will fix that later, for now lets get to some shelter" Kenshiro said lightly while offering his hand to the tiny hedgehog.

The man known as Kenshiro lifted the young hedgehog onto his massive shoulder and carried him what seem like hours. Shiro seemed to pass out by the time they arrived at a small oasis that the large man had used before.

"We're here Hedge-Kun" Kenshiro said with a light voice.

The huge man placed Shiro on the ground next to the fresh water spring. Shiro crawled over to it and dipped his head into the cool refreshing water. He hadn't had water in such a long time that he could have drank every last drop. When he had finished hydrating Shiro turned to Kenshiro and smiled.

"Arigato Kasumi-Sama your kindness will be remembered" Shiro said as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going Hedge-Kun" Kenshiro replied swiftly with a look of confusion.

"I don't know really but I need to cross this desert" Shiro replied

The large man stood and made a gesture to Shiro to attack him. Shiro turned and looked confused and simply shook his head no. Kenshiro motioned again for the smal hedgehog to attack and this time took a fighting stance. Kenshiro's fighting stance resembled Bruce lee's tight and traditional, he grinned and began to stare down Shiro.

"Attack me now..." Kenshiro said demandingly.

"Fine if that is what you w-want" Shiro said trying to hide his nerves. It was appearent that Shiro was frightened and even more so because the man simply was four times his size. Shiro ran swiftly at Kenshiro which at first surprised the both of them. Shiro had speed... he had alot of speed but moment Kenshiro concentrated again young Shiro hit the floor with a steady stream of blood flowing from a now fat lip.

"Insufficiant... fast but wont help you survive the dangers of the Crystal Desert" Kenshiro remarked while helping the young hedgehog up to his feet.

"I will have to train you to fight if you wish to cross this plain" He finished and tossed some food towards the small hedgehog.

The days and years passed on and the young hedgehog began to grow both in size and in strength. Kenshiro's teachings passed from master to student and as they grew closer as friends young Shiro began to look at his master as more like his father. Kenshiro however was getting older as well, and it was appearent that his art would end with him. It was then Kenshiro decided that the sixty fifth heir to Hokuto Shinken Ryu would be the nameless hedgehog.

"Hedge-Kun the time has come for you to know the secrets of Hokuto Shinken as its sixty fifth successor" Kasumi-Sama said with his mortality burning in his mind.

"You honor me Kasumi-Sama... and I have an honor for you master, I shall succeed you in Hokuto Shinken and with your permission your name too" Shiro said with the stars of a student honored by his master.

"Then it is settled Kasumi-kun you are now the sixty fifth fist of the north star" Kenshiro said tattooing the young hedgehogs left arm with the symbol of Hokuto Shinken Ryu.

Shiro began his training the very next day and it was immediatly clear that his ability to learn the incredibly difficult art was increasing. Student was quickly becoming the master and Kenshiro couldnt have been prouder of his adopted son. The next few years passed quickly and Shiro was close to mastering Hokuto Shinken when another overlander soon became the talk of every town. That man's name was Seiji and his fist was similar to Kenshiro's, with him around the peace of their lives was soon to be abruptly ended.

Next: _**Chapter 3: The Measure of a Man's Sorrow**_


End file.
